Memories Remembered
by Simply phsyco
Summary: It's been five years since the Trio graduated. Ron's missing, Harry and Ginny are getting Married and the Weasley clan is ever growing! What will happen when Ron has desides to come home! Only he's not going as Himself but as Mark Peterson! RHr HpG! RR!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I don't own Harry Potter or any o his pals! Nor do I have any plans to say I own them cause that WAY more trouble than it's worth trust me...

NOTE TO ALL WHO READ MY FIC!!! I can spell for beans! I suc! Thank god for spell check! But some of the HP Vocab isn't in my spell check so my apologies for bad spelling!

Memories Remembered

By: Simply Phsyco

Prologue

It was late one November night when Hermione Granger found herself sitting in the living room of the Burrow gazing at the ever-growing Weasley clan.

There were Fred, Alicia and their twin girls Maria, and Carla. Both of the three-year-old girls had the flaming, red Weasley hair, but had Alicia's hazel eyes. Alicia was also 7 months pregnant with a boy.

George and his wife Amy had an 18-month-old daughter, Lynnea. Lynnea (A/N pronounced lynn-a-'ya) had reddish blond hair and resembled her mother very much. Amy was a reporter for the Daily Profit and had met George shortly after moving here from America. No one had thought that the couple would survive the first few months of their relationship, but it turned out that Amy was not a force to be reckoned with.

Percy and Penelope were sitting on the couch talking in hushed whispers; everyone was surprised that they weren't yet married. They'd been dating for 8 years. Personally she thought that Percy was to chicken to ask. She also heard a rumor that Penelope was thinking about leaving him if he didn't ask her soon. Bill's 4 kids Mathew (Matt) who was 8, Carl who was 5, Amber who was 2 and Parker who was a year old were all running around playing tag (Parker was obviously crawling). His wife had died 2 months after Parker was born, and he still hadn't gotten over it. Charlie couldn't make it but had promised to come for Christmas the next month. Even though Hermione wasn't part of the family all the kids still called her auntie Hermione. This could also be because she was so often their baby sitter when their parents were working, (A/N poor Hermione! Stuck with all those Weasleys!) But she didn't mind she loved the kids. The Weasley family was now like her own family after her parents died in a car accident 3 years ago. She was now like Molly's daughter while Harry was like her son. Ron had not been heard from nor seen in the past 5 years and he was greatly missed most of all by Hermione.

Everyone was waiting for Harry and Ginny to arrive. They were the reason everyone was here. The only person who knew what was really going on was Hermione. Harry had asked her to get everyone together for 'dinner' so that he could tell them all the good news at once. Hermione had made it seem like it was a surprise party for Ginny's 21 birthday. (A/N I don't know when Ginny's B-day is so lets just say it's in Nov. okay!) That way no one would be suspicious of what was going to happen. Hermione was so excited for Harry that she had literally jumped for joy when he told her what was going on, but he had made her promise not to tell Ginny or anyone else. She was very nervous for Harry, and kept checking her watch every few minutes.

"What's up Hermione? You seem really up tight about something." Asked George.

"Oh I'm fine I'm just wondering where Harry and Ginny are."

"Right here" came the voice Harry striding in with Ginny on his arm a large grin plastered on his face. "And I think Ginny has something she'd like to tell you all!"

"Right!" piped up Ginny. "Harry and I are...well.... Engaged!" She exclaimed holding up her hand to show off the sparkling, diamond ring.

"Oh Ginny!!!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley, "I'm so proud of you!" She had run up and grabbed Harry and Ginny in a tight hug.

"Mum! Let them breathe!" exclaimed Fred.

"Have you decided on a date yet dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley letting them go, "and we'll need to get a coordinator, and start on the guest list, and the dress, and the brides maids dresses..."

"MUM!!!!" yelled Ginny over her mother's rambling. "We have plenty of time to do all that. But in the meantime can we please eat!!"

So they all sat down to eat one of Mrs. Weasley's delicious meals and discuss the Wedding.

A/N Sorry its so short! Chapter one is on its way! Please review!


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I own Didly Squat!!!! Woe is me!

Memories Remembered

By: Simply Phsyco

Chapter 1: The Invitation

-3 months later-

A 22-year-old man sat at his desk reading a pale yellow invitation. He ran his hand through his unruly, red hair obviously surprised then saddened. The invitation read:

_You are formally invited to attend the wedding of:_

_Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley _

_They will be wed at 4:00 pm on the Night of March the 28th._

_The wedding will be held at the Burrow with reception following._

_Please contact Ginevra or Molly Weasley to RSVP_

_We can't wait to see you there!_

He read it again then turned it over as if he was expecting something more. And to his surprise there was a hand written note on the back of the invitation.

_Ron,_

_Please answer this! I know you get all my letters! You have got to stop sending them back! Hermione hates it! Please you have to come to my wedding, who will I have for my best man if not you? I don't know what made you leave but PLEASE come back! We all miss you and need you back! So you better get your arse down here! Please come back! If not we'll find a way to get you down here! _

_-Harry_

Ron was sitting in his office in the American Ministry of Magic. After Leaving London he had applied for a job as an Auror and had finished his training with flying colors. He had Harry to thank for that, all those DA lessons had paid off.

No one here knew that he was best friend of the famous Harry Potter or that he had assisted in the defeat of one of the Darkest Wizards of their time. To everyone here He was Mark Peterson ordinary wizard who loved Quidditch and knew more about fighting dark wizards than someone should know. People often questioned him on how he had come to know all this, but all he ever told them was that he had a lot of experience with a very good teacher. He even used a disguise so that no one would recognize him from pictures from the 'Final Fight' as Voldemort's defeat was named. So he now About a foot shorter with saggy brown hair and a nice tan. The only thing the same about him was his Bright blue eyes. None of his family or friends knew where he was and he didn't plan on telling them.

No he had come to America to forget, but he soon found out that forgetting was very hard. He missed Harry very much and really wanted to go to his wedding. It was a very hard decision but after thinking it over he decided what he was going to do. He resealed the letter and sent it back, without a reply.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in Harry's flat when Hedwig flew in with a letter tied to her leg. Harry rushed over, but looked back disappointed. It was the same letter he had sent. (A/n obviously this is hours after Ron read it not seconds! Hedwig isn't that fast!)

"Does he even get them?" Ginny asked looking over Harry's shoulder.

"He has to! I mean how could he just ignore them!" Harry pleaded. Ginny knew this routine. Many thought Ron was just Harry's sidekick or someone to talk to, but Ginny knew better. Ron was like Harry's brother. After Ron had left Harry had been very distant to everyone but Ginny and Hermione. But eventually he became more open to other people and now had a group of guys he would hang out with in place of Ron.

Ron had left shortly after their graduation without explanation and no one had heard from him since. The only thing that told him that he was still alive was the famous Weasley clock that would go between 'work' 'home' and sometimes 'Traveling'. When he left all of the Weasleys were devastated, but none as much as Harry and Hermione. Harry, who was an auror, searched high and low for any sign of his red headed friend, but had no luck. Hermione was in denial for a good 2 or 3 months and refused to believe he was gone. Even now any time she saw anyone who slightly resembled Ron it would spark a hope in her that would have her talking about Ron and how he had to come back.

Now that Harry was getting married he was terribly sad that Ron was not here. His wedding would still be great because well he was marrying the girl of his dreams, but he couldn't forget something him and Ron had promised in their 7th year after attending Fred and Alicia's wedding...

**Flashback**

"That was fun huh Harry?" Ron asked walking up the stairs to their dorm. It was a Saturday night and they had just returned from the burrow where Fred and Alicia had been married.

"Yeah Georges speech was pretty funny huh?" Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, but isn't the best man of your wedding supposed to be your best mate not your twin brother?" Ron asked flopping down on his bed.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I think it's whoever is closest to you, 'Cause Fred and George were really close so I guess that's why!" Harry said shrugging.

"Harry you know what we should do?"

"What Ron?"

"We should promise that no matter what we will be each others best man!" Ron did this partially because he knew Harry was still a little depressed about Sirius and the Prophesy.

"Why do we have to do that?" asked Harry.

"Well... I remember my dad told me that when Bill got married his friend wouldn't speak to him because of some stupid fight they were in at the time and wouldn't be his best man He really regretted it later. So if we promise now we will have to at least go to each other's wedding no matter what because of the magical binding in the promise! So do you promise?"

"Yeah sure! I Harry James Potter promise that no matter what with the exception of death I will at least attend Ronald Bilius Weasley's Wedding."

"And I Ronald Bilius Weasley promise that no matter what with the exception of death attend Harry James Potters wedding."

End flashback

"Harry do you really think he'll come?" asked Ginny in a small voice leaning her head on his shoulder.

"He has to come. He just has to..."

A/N: Sorry that was so short but I promise that the next ones will be longer!

Please review so poor helpless me can have a few moments thinking someone actually cares about my fic enough to say how horrible it is! So PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
